A l'affiche
by Tacchina
Summary: COMPLET. Séries de courts drabbles sur Kentin et Alexy, romance principalement. Vie quotidienne des lycéens et mise en place d'une romance.
1. Rôle tertiaire

Salut ; me voilà pour un nouveau concept sur mon compte.

Série de drabbles (ou presque), indépendants les uns des autres mais qui, lus ensemble, créent un fil conducteur. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**ROLE TERTIAIRE**

* * *

Alexy relève les yeux vers Kentin :

— Tu joues à des jeux de guerre sur ton ordi ?

— Ben… oui.

Il est éberlué. Non, pire.

— Tu devrais en parler avec Armin dans ce cas, moi je déteste ça. Tu le sais très bien. Et tu sais très bien que je déteste qu'on m'en parle. Armin n'arrête jamais, c'est insupportable. Je te jure, tu devrais vraiment en parler avec lui.

— Je peux arrêter si tu veux.

Alexy ne répond pas. Kentin en profite :

— Donc je te disais, je comprends pas ce que je dois faire. Parce que même si je regarde sur internet…

— Ok ok, je veux que tu arrêtes.

* * *

— Non mais Armin, regarde-le ! Il devrait vraiment s'acheter un autre pantalon. Il le met cinq jours sur sept. Cinq parce que le week end, je le vois pas. Et je suis sûr que quand il le met pas, il se met en pyjama. Ou alors il a ce pantalon en dix millions d'exemplaires.

— Tu crois pas qu'on s'en fiche un peu de sa façon de s'habiller ?

Armin regarde dans le vide. Alexy regarde avec colère le sol.

— Non, on ne s'en fout pas. S'il est sale, il faut lui apprendre les bonnes manières. Et s'il a aucun goût vestimentaire, il faut aussi lui apprendre les bonnes manières. Juste pour qu'il n'ait pas l'air d'un sauvage qui a fui sa caserne !

* * *

— Ecoute Nathaniel, j'ai pas d'idée de club là tout de suite. On en reparle après, d'accord ?

— Non, la directrice a dit maintenant. Tu sais très bien qu'elle va venir te voir toi si tout ne se fait pas dans l'ordre et en plus, ça fait trois fois que je te répète tous les clubs existants.

Alexy souffle, pour la forme. Il détourne la tête pour voir si une échappatoire ne se cache pas derrière lui. Il voit Kentin entrer dans les vestiaires. Il a l'impression de réaliser subitement que Kentin est son ami.

— Tu m'as bien dit que c'était maintenant les heures de clubs ?

— Oui.

Alexy constate que Nathaniel est très clairement agacé.

— D'accord, d'accord. Je prends basket. Parce que c'est cool, le basket.

* * *

Ces dernières heures Alexy a impressionné Kentin. Déjà, il a _vraiment_ de l'endurance. Et en plus il ne se débrouille pas si mal en basket. Bon, en réalité il n'est pas fort, mais il a au moins le mérite de tenter.

— Ca va, pas trop fatigué ? lui demande Kentin à la fin de ces deux heures.

— Non, non, non. Passe-moi de l'eau, je meurs de soif comme un dromadaire.

Kentin ricane et lui lance sa bouteille d'eau. Alexy boit sans classe et Kentin se dit qu'il boit effectivement comme un dromadaire.

— Passe. J'ai soif aussi.

A son tour il se désaltère et Alexy se sent fier de ce baiser indirect. Puis il se fait la remarque qu'il n'a finalement plus treize ans et que Kentin a très certainement dû avoir beaucoup de baisers indirects de cette façon dans sa vie.

* * *

— Kentin, Kentin, Kentin !

— Quoi, quoi, quoi ?

Rosalya arrive à sa hauteur.

— J'ai besoin de tes mesures pour les costumes ! Dépêche-toi !

— Tu veux ma taille de t-shirt ?

— Mais non ! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Enlève ton t-shirt et ton pantalon, je vais mesurer tes épaules, la longueur de tes jambes, bref je vais vraiment mesurer !

De loin Alexy entend ça, se retourne et cesse toute activité.

* * *

— Même si tu te balades en costume de la pièce ça t'ira mieux que ton sac de pantalon.

— M'en fiche. Arrête avec ça…

Alexy souffle.

— Même si c'est moi qui t'en paye un autre ? Franchement, là tu peux pas refuser. Je te laisserai choisir !

— Tu me laisseras jamais choisir, donc non. Et puis je n'ai pas envie d'aller faire les magasins.

Kentin était borné, certes, mais il n'avait pas envie de porter des vêtements colorés criards et il n'avait pas envie d'être repéré à des kilomètres à la ronde. Parmi les mots appris à l'armée, il n'en retenait qu'un dans cette situation : discrétion.

* * *

— Alexy.

Armin aborde un air assez grave, du moins autant qu'Armin puisse aborder un air assez grave.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Tu devrais arrêter de bouffer des yeux Kentin en sport. Ou alors, fais le plus discrètement.

— Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

Alexy s'énerve. Non mais franchement, qu'est-ce qu'insinue son frère ?

— Ca veut dire ce que ça veut dire. Quel mot n'as-tu pas compris dans ma phrase ?

— J'ai autant le droit de mater que vous vous matez les filles, pigé ?

* * *

Alexy trouve que Kentin n'est pas très bon acteur, mais au moins cette pièce a le mérite de permettre une observation secrète. Et Alexy sait profiter de ce genre de situation.

Il n'écoute plus vraiment la pièce parce que de toute manière il connaît la pièce par cœur, pour cause d'avoir assisté à toutes les répétitions.

Alexy a beau se dire qu'il devrait arrêter de boire des yeux Kentin, il n'y arrive pas. Et ça l'agace parfois, au point de vouloir se disputer avec lui pour régler ce problème persistant.

* * *

**F****ini** ! Ca change un peu de mon style et ça rejoint le one-shot sur Facebook que j'ai écrit il y a quelques temps maintenant... J'espère que ça vous a plu (un peu au minimum haha).

Il y aura peut-être une suite. Bye !


	2. Rôle secondaire

Helloooooooo. Welcome to the suite. J'espère que vous aimerez. Merci à ceux qui lisent, suivent, aiment, commentent ; et merci aux autres aussi allez !

* * *

**ROLE SECONDAIRE**

* * *

— Ben…

Kentin rougit. Il aime pas trop quand son côté romantique est visible. Alexy se moque gentiment de lui.

— C'est toujours le cas ? demande-t-il.

Kentin ne répond pas, parce que lui-même n'a pas vraiment la réponse.

* * *

Alors qu'ils traversent la cour, Alexy et Armin voient Kentin faire demi-tour du gymnase, tête baissé. Comme à leur habitude, ils ne laissent passer aucune occasion d'aller embêter leur cher ami :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— Tu as vu Castiel pour partir comme ça ? ricane Armin.

— Mais… mais, fermez-la ! bougonne Kentin en continuant son trajet.

Lorsque les jumeaux entre dans la salle de sport, ils voient effectivement Castiel, en train de mépriser chaque personne qui croise regard.

* * *

Alexy se marre :

— Franchement, tu exagères ! Castiel va pas t'assassiner parce que tu es dans la même pièce que lui !

— On n'est jamais sûrs de rien… marmonne Kentin.

— Regardez-moi ça ! On dirait un pauvre enfant en danger ! Tu es vraiment trop mignon !

Alexy a beau rigoler, ça n'empêche pas Kentin d'être mort de honte.

* * *

— Tu aimes vraiment pas Katy Perry ? demande Kentin surpris.

— C'est pas parce que j'ai les cheveux bleus, que j'aime les couleurs et que je suis gay que j'aime forcément les chanteuses de midinettes !

Kentin ne sait pas quoi répondre. Finalement il se justifie :

— Tu sais, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! C'est juste que… enfin… tu as l'air d'aimer les chanteurs et les chanteuses actuels… donc… enfin, tu vois ?

— Mouais, mouais.

— Non mais c'est vrai ! Ne va pas croire que comme tu es gay, j'ai pleins de préjugés, tout ça hein. C'est vrai ! Non mais c'est vraiment vrai. Et puis, c'est toi qui a dit ça, moi j'ai juste eu l'air surpris !

— Ok ok ok ok, c'est bon, je te crois, sourit Alexy.

Kentin se sent gêné tandis qu'Alexy se délecte d'avoir déstabilisé son ami.

* * *

Armin et Kentin sont assis sur un banc, pendant que plus loin Alexy tente vainement de se défendre face à un Dake sarcastique.

— Ecoute, t'es bien mignon mais-

— Je suis pas intéressé, coupe Dake.

— Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?! s'énerve Alexy.

Kentin se tourne vers Armin et lui demande s'il ne veut pas aller aider son frère.

— Non. J'ai pas très envie de bouger…

* * *

— J'aurais très bien pu me débrouiller tout seul !

— Mais oui, bien sûr !

— Kentin, tu exagères, j'ai plus dix ans ! J'aurais très bien pu dire moi-même à Dake qu'il se la ferme !

— Oui mais tu l'as pas fait. Et puis d'ailleurs tu aurais pu me remercier... T'as vu comme il t'a parlé ?

Alexy ne répond plus, mais au fond de lui, il est très très très content d'avoir vu Kentin le défendre face à Dake.

* * *

— Rosalya, devine quoi ! s'exclame Armin.

— Il y a des soldes au centre commercial ?

— Hein ? Non, non, non.

— Je sais pas, dis-moi.

— Je sûr qu'Alexy veut sortir avec Kentin !

— Rosalya ouvre la bouche, béate.

— J'en étais sûre ! finit-elle par s'exclamer. Il faut qu'on les mette ensemble !

— Quoi ? Mais Kentin il est pas gay…

— Non mais il peut peut-être, je sais pas moi… devenir bi ?

— Subitement ? demande Armin perplexe.

— Oui, subitement !

* * *

— J'ai une idée, dit tout à coup Rosalya à voix basse.

Armin lève sa tête de la console qu'il tient fermement. Toute son attention s'est transportée sur Rosalya, preuve qu'il est vraiment intrigué.

— On pourrait faire le jeu de la bouteille !

— Je suis sûr que Kentin ne voudra jamais y participer…

Rosalya sort un petit instant, puis revient vers Armin.

— Je lui ai demandé…

— Et… ?

— Il veut pas.

— J'en étais sûr. Ce mec est carrément désespérant. Faut qu'on trouve autre chose !

* * *

Kentin vient de quitter le lycée pour prendre l'air dehors. Il observe les élèves dans la cour. Tous semblent s'amuser, la plupart sourit –sauf Castiel évidemment.

Il n'ose pas se retourner.

Il n'ose pas se retourner, parce que derrière lui, Alexy est en train d'embrasser un mec. Bien sûr que non, il est pas jaloux !

Il se sent juste un peu… abandonné ?

* * *

Armin s'approche d'Alexy et le fait sursauter.

— Qu'est-ce qui y a ? demande Alexy, boudeur.

— Je croyais que tu préférais Kentin ! Tu m'avais pas dit que c'était pas le cas !

— C'est toi qui t'es imaginé des trucs !

— Oui et c'est toi qui m'a dit que t'avais autant le droit de mater Kentin que nous de mater des filles ! Et je te fais remarquer que je reluque personne, moi.

Armin note que son frère n'a pas une tête à rire et il s'en veut d'avoir insisté.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— Rien, justement…

* * *

La dernière fois, Armin n'a pas voulu pousser son frère à se confier. De toute façon, s'il veut le faire, Alexy sait très bien qu'il est là.

Mais cette fois, c'est trop et puis Alexy semble plus apte à la conversation.

— Tu sais, je pense que sortir avec ce mec, c'est pas trop ce qui va brancher Kentin.

— Si, parce que Kentin et moi, c'est pas possible alors tant pis. Tu crois qu'il va virer de bord, comme ça, d'un coup en claquant des doigts ? Ou alors peut-être que si je lui disais « hého Kentin ! tu serais pas attiré par les mecs en fait ? » ce serait mieux ?

— Oui, ça serait peut-être mieux. Essaie de le… je sais pas moi. Drague-le !

Alexy ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire, mais de rire amer.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _(enfin peut-être hé hé)

C'est vrai que mettre Rosalya et Armin comme amis, c'est étrange, mais je ne voulais vraiment vraiment vraiment pas mettre en scène notre sucrette.

A la prochaineeee.


	3. Rôle primaire

Hello amigos ! C'est le dernier chapitre. Il me semble être le plus long des trois. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**ROLE PRIMAIRE**

* * *

— Qui c'est ? demande-t-il à Armin.

Armin met en pause sa console et relève la tête avant de répondre :

— J'en sais rien, pourquoi ?

Kentin baisse un peu les yeux et dit simplement :

— Il reste souvent avec Alexy en ce moment et je me demandais juste qui c'est. C'est tout, j'ai rien contre ça, hein.

Armin sourit et retourne à son jeu.

* * *

— Kentin ?

— Oui ?

— Ca fait quoi d'embrasser une fille ?

Alexy demande ça parce que devant lui il voit Rosalya en train de dévorer la bouche de son petit ami.

— Heu… c'est… mouillé ?

Alexy ne s'est pas attendu à cette réponse et écarquille grands les yeux avant de rire.

— Et… embrasser un mec c'est comment ?

Kentin ne savait pas comment arrêter de faire rire Alexy, alors il lui avait retourné la question pour qu'il puisse se concentrer sur autre chose.

— Tu veux que je te montre ?

* * *

Kentin est assis sur son lit et est plongé dans une grande réflexion. Il ne comprend pas un fait important qui s'est déroulé dans sa journée. Pourquoi a-t-il dit oui à Alexy pour qu'il lui montre ce que ça faisait d'embrasser un mec ?

Et pourquoi Alexy l'avait-il fait ?

Il se souvient que lorsqu'Alexy s'est penché sur lui, son cerveau n'a pas envoyé d'alerte particulière pour qu'il stoppe tout ça. Non. Par contre son cerveau lui a envoyé à la place des milliers d'alertes pour dire que c'était réellement plaisant.

* * *

— Pour cet exposé, je vous prierai de vous mettre en groupe. Je vous laisse jusqu'au prochain cours pour faire vos groupes, dit monsieur Faraize.

Evidemment, tous les élèves se retournent déjà pour interpeller quelqu'un à l'autre bout de la classe.

— Kentin, tu te mets avec nous ? demande Armin.

Il répond un « bien sûr » mais au fond il est très gêné. Comment va-t-il surmonter cette envie qui le prend parfois soudainement d'embrasser Alexy ?

* * *

Alexy en veut terriblement à son frère. En effet, Armin sait qu'Alexy est raide dingue de Kentin, donc il lui a naturellement dit d'aller le premier chez Kentin pendant que lui terminerait son combat avec le dernier des Boss de son jeu PSP.

C'est ainsi qu'Alexy se retrouve devant la porte de Kentin et qu'il toque, gêné au plus haut point.

— Salut ! Désolé, mon frère est en train de finir une partie sur son jeu et il m'a dit qu'on devrait avancer dans l'expo pendant ce temps. Enfin, désolé si ça te gêne ! Mais tu connais mon frère et…

— Pas de soucis, vas-y, entre.

Kentin le mène dans sa chambre, perturbé, et fixe son lit où prône fièrement une page d'open office blanche.

* * *

— Il vaut mieux mettre cette image. Déjà parce qu'elle rentre dans le diapo sans être floue. Et en plus parce qu'elle est plus jolie !

Kentin hoche la tête. Ils sont très près, peut-être même trop près, et Kentin meurt d'envie de l'embrasser.

— Bon maintenant on fait quoi ? demande Alexy.

Kentin se retourne d'un coup, faisant sursauter son ami, puis il l'embrasse timidement. Parce que ce n'est que maintenant qu'il réalise qu'Alexy n'est peut-être pas gêné d'embrasser un mec mais qu'il est peut-être gêné de l'embrasser lui. Alors, il se recule, mais Alexy ne lui laisse pas le temps de se poser des questions qu'il reprend l'assaut.

* * *

— On doit parler, dit calmement Kentin.

Alexy le suit dans un endroit un peu reculé de la cour, près du gymnase.

— Je ne sais pas trop ce qui nous a pris hier, mais…

— Mais ? insiste Alexy.

— C'était bizarre…

— C'est tout ?

— C'était bien aussi…

Alexy se penche rapidement et l'embrasse du bout des lèvres et lui dit :

— C'était super bien !

Alors Kentin se sent tout de suite plus confiant et lui répond « carrément ! » avec un sourire gêné.

* * *

— Je crois que Kentin et Alexy sortent ensemble, annonce Armin à Rosalya.

— C'est vrai ? C'est génial !

— Ouais.

— T'es pas content ?

— Non c'est pas ça… C'est juste qu'il aurait pu m'en parler. Il ne m'a rien dit. J'en suis pas sûr en plus.

— Attends, si tu le remarques c'est que ça doit crever les yeux ! Alexy n'est vraiment pas discret.

Rosalya est heureuse pour eux et Armin lui dit qu'il demandera confirmation à son frère dès ce soir.

* * *

— Oui. C'est pas un problème j'espère ? Parce qu'on formait un groupe sympa tous ensemble donc j'espère qu'on le sera toujours !

— Non ça ne me gêne pas, mais tu aurais pu me le dire !

— Armin, c'est gênant tu sais ! Et puis ça va rien changer. Au lieu de se faire la bise on s'embrassera, c'est tout. Et puis aussi, il viendra à la maison. Et j'irai chez lui. Enfin, un couple quoi.

— D'accord mais tu aurais pu me le dire, râle encore Armin.

Alexy souffle.

— Armin ! Viens faire un câlin d'amour à ton frère d'amour !

— D'accord, d'accord, d'accord ! je te pardonne de ne m'avoir rien dit, mais ne m'étouffe pas avec tes câlins, je t'en supplie ! Maintenant tu pourras en faire une tonne à Kentin…

* * *

Kentin embrasse Alexy, il embrasse sa bouche, ses joues, son nez, chaque endroit qu'il tient dans ses mains. Alexy ferme les yeux de plaisir et son souffle se fait de plus en plus erratique. Il est tellement heureux en ce moment qu'il serait capable de le crier au monde entier.

Kentin ne sait pas vraiment s'y prendre parce qu'il n'a jamais été aussi passionné avant. Alors il essaye et à chaque fois qu'Alexy et lui s'embrassent, il y met tout son amour.

* * *

...**FIN** N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, est-ce que ça a été trop rapide ? est-ce que le format vous déplaît ?

Voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre de ce recueil. J'espère que ça vous a plu et dans le cas contraire, mille excuses !

J'aimerais faire un autre recueil un peu différent, mais j'hésite entre Castiel/Nathaniel (parce qu'au fond, les mettre ensemble relève du cliché n°1 !) et Kentin/Alexy. Alors si vous voulez m'aider, vous pouvez me donner une réponse à ce dilemme cornélien.

Je vous fais des bisous à tous et merci d'avoir lu. Peut-être à bientôt, hé hé.


End file.
